


Remedies

by macabrewriter



Series: Perseverance [Post-Trespasser Cullen x Trevelyan] [Editing as of 10/23/2018] [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrewriter/pseuds/macabrewriter





	Remedies

It had been over two years since the Rutherfords made the fateful decision to expand their family. For the couple to find love during a crisis that literally shook the heavens, infertility seemed an unlikely fate. To survive the end of the world only to fail at the very thing most take for granted had been devastating for them. It nearly ruined everything they had built together, but neither one would allow the despair to consume them completely. If Mara's hope began to falter, Cullen would find a way to ignite it again. The situation was the same for Mara, though Cullen preferred a more verbal approach. Still, there were good days as well as bad. At times, simply remembering their vows to each other was enough to wade through any obstacles thrust upon them.

Others had been helpful too, in their own way.

"Have you considered other options, my Lady?"

Mara looked up from the book that rested in her lap. "You needn't be so formal, Josie."

The Antivan nodded. "I understand. But this is a...delicate matter. I find decorum to be comforting if you don't mind."

"I know what you mean. I find myself falling into the same habits when it all---when _THIS_ becomes too much."

Months ago, Josephine's sympathetic expression would have sent Mara over the edge. However, she was grateful for it now. So many had danced around the subject or refused to address it at all, but Josephine always remained. "I believe we may have found someone who could aid you. I cannot make any promises, but..."

Mara reached for her hand. "The fact you've gone out of your way to aid Cullen and me is a true testament of friendship. Even if it leads nowhere, I am grateful to you."

Josephine squeezed Mara's hand, the need for decorum temporarily forgotten. "First, you must understand this is not a typical course of action. I shall tell you everything. If you and Cullen still decide to pursue it, I will send word right away."

\----

Cullen Rutherford appeared to age ten years. He paced the quarters they shared as his wife looked on from her desk. The silence was deafening, and he found it difficult to remain so while Mara waited for his answer to her query. He sighed heavily. "This is madness, Mara."

Mara rested her chin in her hand. "If it had been suggested two years ago, I would have said the same. You're forgetting I also grew up reciting the Chant of Light every single night until my voice left me. But if this woman can give us an answer as to why this is happening---" she trailed off. A sob rose in her throat. She swallowed it in the hope he wouldn't notice.

Of course, he had. "My love..."

"I won't do this without you, Cullen. We are in this together. If you prefer to keep going as we are, then I will do so. However long it takes."

He shook his head and sighed. "Maker, no. I can---I _will_ not let you endure that again."

She smiled. "I would endure so much more if it meant that I would be able to bear your child."

Cullen quickly crossed the room and knelt at her feet. He took her hand in his and pressed it to his lips. Mara could only watch, though her heart raced at his touch as it always had. He had never left her side despite her attempts to push him away when the weight of the world became too much. In a world where marriage was often a business decision and not one made of love, Mara considered herself lucky. She truly believed they would stay together regardless of their ability to have children or not. But how could she look at him and not try everything in her power to make it happen? Would it even be possible to forget the longing for a little girl with his hair? Or a boy with his cheeky grin?

No. It would not be possible at all.

"Cullen?"

He looked up and met her eyes. She did not have to say a word to convey her thoughts, for he had seen it all before. Cullen rose to his feet. "I will tell Josephine to make the arrangements. We shall leave as soon as possible." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "You should get some rest in the meantime."

Cullen was careful to hide his worry until he turned his back. Mara would have noticed right away, and he would not pass that burden to her while she was in this state. Still, a question nagged him as he made his way to Josephine's quarters. What if this woman confirmed their worst fear in that they would never be able to fulfill their dream? What if the issue didn't reside in Mara's body, but his? He was fairly confident it would not affect their relationship, but one could never be too certain. However, they could not ignore the possibility no matter the consequences. Perhaps there would never be the pitter-patter of little feet around Skyhold; never be a child with Mara's dark eyes and his demeanor. If that could be confirmed, at least they could prepare and work together to move on from the crushing disappointment.

He could only imagine the pained expression on Mara's face if that were true, however. Maker's breath, they were stuck between a rock and a hard place. But what if it could be fixed? Would they tread that path if it meant getting what they wanted?  


There was only one way to find out.

A final thought echoed through Cullen's mind as he knocked on Josephine's door. _Maker_ _preserve us._


End file.
